


The Way You Make Me Feel

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Confusion, Crush at First Sight, Cute Jack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Jack wonders what the expression “you knock me off of my feet” means.





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is just for fun.
> 
> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel DEW special challenge: use the phrase 'it knocked him off his feet'

Jack was listening to Michael Jackson – Dean was on a supply run, so it wasn't AC/DC- and asked Sam what he meant by “you knock me off my feet” – was knocking a person over part of the love-making ritual?

Sam explained it wasn’t literal, it just meant that someone was so attractive to you, it felt like being knocked over.

Jack still didn’t really understand, until they went to Jody’s for dinner and he saw Claire.

Jack stopped in his tracks and grinned at Sam. “I think I have been knocked off my feet!”

Claire glared at him.

Jack smiled.


End file.
